1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a home-use crane game machine.
2. Description of Prior Art
Recently, as one of game machines which is often found in the entrance of an amusement arcade, a bookstore, a CD shop or the like, there is a crane game apparatus which a prize on the inside is caught by controlling a crane. Many prizes are housed inside of the crane game apparatus, when a player stops the crane at the arbitrary position by controlling the movement in the lateral and longitudinal direction thereof with buttons after inserting a coin, the crane moves down to the bottom at this position with a catcher being opened and then moves up with the catcher being closed, then, the player can get a prize if the catcher catches it successfully.
However, this crane game apparatus could not be played in the home because it is generally very large in size. So, downsized home-use crane game machines to play in the home are provided. For example, a game machine, of which a crane moves in lateral direction after inserting a coin, and where a player stops the lateral movement of the crane and controls the vertical movement of a catcher by operating a lever for getting a prize, is provided in Japanese Patent Application Publication H06-319869.
In a conventional home-use crane game machine described above, the crane keeps moving for a fixed time after inserting a coin, thus, the player can catch prizes many times with one coin. And, the crane only moves in a lateral direction, thus, the player only controls the vertical movement of the catcher by operating the lever. Although the appearance and game structure of the conventional home-use crane game machine are similar to the crane game apparatus disposed in the amusement arcade or the like, they are two completely different game machine, the player does not have a sensation of strain that the game can not be started over because multiple challenges can be done with one coin.
Additionally, a prize drops on moving the crane or can not be caught often because the catcher is small and for that reason the prize can not be easily caught, thus, young children can not play easily.